


they say it's ok to fall in love

by crimsongravedigger



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsongravedigger/pseuds/crimsongravedigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu keeps all his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say it's ok to fall in love

_"Heart beats fast, colors and promises_   
_how to be brave_   
_how can I love when I’m afraid to fall_   
_but watching you stand alone, all of my doubt_   
_suddenly goes away somehow"_

"So you're leaving."

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning. Our flight is at six o'clock."

"That sucks."

"Mhm."

 

They all say it's ok to fall in love with someone. They say you can literally feel butterflies in your stomach and that everything else doesn't matter as long as you are with your lover. They say the first kiss is supposed to be awkward and a bit clumsy but it's alright since it's the sweetest of all. They say you just can't forget your first love; even after a painful break up, you will always cherish him/her in your heart. It's mathematical, there's nothing you can do about it.

 

What they don't say is how much it actually hurts when your beloved one has to move to another country because his/her father got a promotion at work and you don't know if you'll ever see him/her again in your whole life. They don't say it feels like dying. Well, they should. 

 

Yoochun stopped playing with his chopsticks and gave his lunch to Junsu, who was starving after his soccer practice. He wasn't hungry anyway. They were sitting in the music classroom, which was always empty during lunch break.

"Don't forget to write sometimes. I want a postcard."

"I know, you already reminded me fifty times this morning."

"School won't be the same without you."

Junsu stopped stuffing his mouth with rice and swallowed hard. He suddenly felt a knot in his throat as big as a grapefruit. Finding the right words to say was harder than climbing Mount Fuji using only a spoon, but he had to speak eventually.

"I'll come back one day, I promise."

Yoochun took this left hand and intertwined their fingers together, gently pressing his lips on the back of Junsu's tiny hand. His voice sounded so sincere, but there was something in his eyes that tore Yoochun's heart apart - _just like a piece of paper_ -.

"Promise you'll come back for my 28th birthday".

Junsu remained silent for a couple of minutes, nervously biting his inner cheek. Ten years wasn't exactly a short amount of time and he didn't like to lie but he promised anyway.

"I promise."

"Promise you'll send at least an e-mail every week."

"I promise."

"Promise you'll think about me every now and then."

Yoochun held his hand tighter. _Promise you won't fall in love with anybody else_. 

And Junsu, being Junsu, understood.

"I promise."

_"And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I’ll love you for a thousand more"_

 

 

Yoochun received the first letter two months after Junsu had left for Japan. As soon as he opened it, a flood of happiness drowned him just like a tsunami. Junsu wrote about his school and his new classmates. _They think I'm weird, Chun-ah. Am I weird?_ He bitched about the food, obviously. _It's too spicy, how am I supposed to eat it?_ He also told him a bit about Tokyo: he mentioned its bright lights, the light blue sky, the luscious green parks filled with cherry trees. _Wish you were here._ Yoochun smiled and ran to his desk to write back.

The letters became fewer and fewer as time passed by. Junsu was very busy studying for his exams, he didn't even have enough time to send an e-mail. He had made some friends in his music class and he spent almost everyday hanging out with them. _There's this girl in our group of friends, Haru, I think she might like me._ Yoochun didn't write him back. 

Junsu called him every now and then, most of the times just to hear his voice. He talked about a bunch of weird japanese stuff, manga and anime, his exams and how warm spring was there. Yoochun listened and kept asking the same old question. 

"When are you coming back?"

And he kept getting the same old answer. 

"I don't know. Not this year, anyway."

 

Eventually Junsu stopped calling him. He also stopped sending him e-mails and childishly handwritten letters. It was like he simply stopped thinking about him.

Yoochun wasn't very surprised when he tried to call Junsu and heard the voicemail instead of his high-pitched voice. Seven years passed without him even noticing. Jaejoong bought him twelve packs of tissues and filled his friend's fridge with chocolate-flavoured ice cream. Best friends always help each other out, especially at times like that.

"I mean, he promised. Jae, he fucking promised."

Yoochun ate a spoonful of ice cream while looking at some silly cartoon on tv. 

"It's not like I haven't tried to contact him. He keeps ignoring me and I don't know why!"

Another spoonful.

"And I love him so much, Jae. Even after seven years, I still love him as if we were still in high school."

Another one.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Yoochun. You should have known from the very start."

Yoochun stopped eating his bowl of ice cream when he noticed that he was mixing it with his own salted tears. 

 

_"And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I’ll love you for a thousand more"_

 

Yoochun woke up with the ringing sound of his cellphone and a terrible headache. He was starting to hate that ringtone, especially at six o'clock on a cloudy monday morning. He lazily pressed the green button and brought his phone near his ear, mumbling something similar to a greeting.

"Yoochunnie! Happy birthday! Man, you're already 28…you keep getting older and older…anyway we should celebrate, how about you treat me for dinner? I'm your bestest friend, right?"

Yoochun groaned and pressed the red button. Jaejoong's voice made his headache worse. 

He went to work with his messy bedroom hair, his puffy eyes half-closed. Working at the airport wasn't so bad, but the night before he had gone out drinking with Changmin and Yunho and now even remembering his own name was hard. 

He adjusted his navy-blue tie and put the uniform hat on, bowing at some of his colleagues. The rule number one was easy: always look professional even if the taste of whiskey still lingers in your mouth. He really needed a coffee. Maybe two. Maybe a thousand.

"These are today's arriving flights. Could you check them for me, please Mr. Park?"

Yoochun nodded with a bright smile, sitting behind a desk near a sign that read "Information centre". He started to sort out some of the documents, so he didn't pay much attention to the platinum-blond man who was running towards him. He put down his heavy suitcase with a loud noise and fixed his suit nervously. 

"I promised I'd come back, remember?"

Yoochun was almost done with the first document when he heard _that_ voice. _His_ voice. Raising his head, his eyes met the man's smiling face. He looked older but still insanely beautiful. Were those teardrops on his pale cheeks?

"I promised."


End file.
